Una Estrella en mi Corazón
by Zibo Kou
Summary: Amor, pasión y aventura. Una cálida estrella toca su corazón, tendrá que luchar por él y enfrentarse a sí misma para conocer el verdadero amor. Una sola imagen dice más que mil palabras. S
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

**Un viaje inesperado**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de **Naoko Takeuchi**.

Mi primera historia espero sea de su agrado. Disfrute mucho imaginarla, soñarla y después plasmarla aquí. Agradeceré sus comentarios y sugerencias. Atte: Zibo Kou.

* * *

−Lo logré, después de tres años de carrera más un año de especialidad. Por fin terminé mi mayor pasión, la fotografía. Disfruto captar cada momento, es como sí el tiempo se detuviera ante mi. Ahora comienza una nueva aventura en el mundo laboral.

−Como me hubiera gustado que papás y Sammy estuvieran aquí. Pero entiendo que por problemas de salud no fue posible. Los extraño mucho, pero sé que mis triunfos son sus triunfos. No puedo esperar a regresar a casa y contarles lo bien que me fue en todo este tiempo. Estoy simplemente Feliz.

_Serena Tsukino una chica hermosa con grandes ojos azul color celeste y larga cabellera rubia sostenida en dos coletas, se había mudado a Tokio para estudiar la carrera de fotografía. Aunque sus planes eran regresar en tres años. La Profesora Esmeralda, le había sugerido que hiciera una especialidad y obtener mejor experiencia. Serena dudó, pero al final término aceptando ya que al platicarlo con familiares y amigos ellos la habían animado y dado su apoyo incondicional. _

_Hoy era el día más importante para Serena, hoy cumplía una meta más de todas las que se había impuesto. Terminar su especialidad en fotografía panorámica. Algo que tenía a Serena emocionada y llena de vida para enfrentarse al mundo exterior que la estaba esperando. _

_El día de Serena había transcurrió muy rápido, la ceremonia de graduación, unas cuantas fotografías con sus compañeros, profesores y una espléndida comida. A pesar de que Serena se encontraba desanimada por la ausencia de sus padres y sus queridas amigas, no quería que eso se reflejará en este día tan importante para ella. Por ello, mantenía esa sonrisa que la caracterizaba, que a todos encantaba, ya que Serena fue una excelente amiga y compañera que siempre estaba ahí para ofrecer su ayuda a quienes la necesitaban._

_ Al terminar la reunión, Serena se despidió de todos y regreso a su departamento, donde la esperaba una hermosa gatita negra como el ébano, de hermosos ojos redondos y brillantes; llamada Luna, que siempre la recibía con amor y alegría. _

−Hola Luna, ¿te has portado bien?... _preguntó Serena a su linda amiga_, eres una linda chica. Luna se acercó para que Serena la acariciara y dándole la bienvenida con unos ronroneos que sólo Serena entendía.

－¡Oh! Luna, estoy tan feliz pero a la ves me siento triste. Eh logrado mis objetivos pero extraño mucho a mis padres a mis amigas y por supuesto a mi querido Darién. Pero tengo que animarme ya que necesito pensar muy bien lo que voy hacer. Empezando por elegir alguno de los tres trabajo que me ofrecieron mientras estaba en la especialidad.

－¿Cuál de las tres propuestas de trabajo me apasiona más?, aun no lo sé, son tan interesantes, si tuviera la opción de elegir los tres; suspiro Serena. Lo único que necesito en este momento es tomarme unas deliciosas vacaciones en casa de mis padres, ellos estarían felices de tenerme en casa. Además, podría consultar con ellos todo lo referente a mi nueva etapa en el mundo laboral. Sí eso haré, este fin de semana me regreso a Okinawa.

_Serena estaba cansada así que se recostó un poco para descansar, estaba apunto de cerrar sus hermosos ojos azules, cuando llamaron a la puerta._

－¿Quién será a esta hora Luna?, ¿no esperamos visitas o sí?.

_Serena se dirigió hacía la puerta y apenas esta abriendo cuando sonó una voz con mucha energía que solamente caracterizaba a una persona. _

－¡Serena!, ¡Muchas felicidades!... _grito Mina_; _una de las mejores amigas de Serena._

_Una rubia hermosa de larga cabellera y ojos azules un poco loca, pero llena de vida y energía. Mina en este momento se encontraba en lo más alto de su carrera como artista y compartía con Serena muchas cosas, ya que desde la secundaría fueron muy buenas amigas. La esplendorosa rubia se lanzó a abrazar a su entrañable amiga y le dio un enorme beso en la mejilla. _

－¡Mina!... _gritó Serena_, no puedo creer que estés aquí. De verdad si no te viera no podría creerlo. Estoy tan feliz. Muchas gracias por tus felicitaciones y por estar aquí.

－Como crees que me iba a perder este acontecimiento tan importante en la vida de mi mejor amiga; de mi hermana. Para la diosa de el amor Mina Aino no hay imposibles. Fue una fortuna que te encontrara aquí en tu departamento, me arriesgue a venir, si no podía verte iría a un hotel ha hospedare y temprano vendría a darte la sorpresa. Pero mi instinto me decía que tenía que venir en cuanto llegara a Tokio. Pero dime una cosa, ¿porqué no fuiste a celebrar con Darién?, pensé que lo harías. Hasta me estaba imaginando una noche llena de pasión y romanticismo.

－¡Mina!, pero que cosas dices.

_Mina noto a serena un poco sonrojada por sus comentario, pero era lo más lógico para una pareja joven que se amaba. Ya que serena y Darién llevaban ya varios años saliendo juntos. Pero trató de no hacer más comentarios ya que notó que el rostro de Serena se tornaba un poco triste. _

_Serena no podía decirle a mina que no veía a Darién desde hace un mes. Ella entendía que el trabajo de Darién como médico era muy agotador y en ocasiones tenía que doblar turnos. En ocasiones Darién llamaba a Serena para preguntar por su salud y sus estudios. Es algo que ella no podía reprocharle, Darién siempre estaba al pendiente de ella. Para Serena, Darién era el primer amor de su vida, pero en los últimos meses sentía que la relación se hacía más distante y ella no podía expresarse tal y como era al estar junto a él. ¿De verdad lo seguía amando?, es una pregunta que se hacía todos los días. Sin aún encontrar la repuesta. _

－Mi querido Darién..._Suspiro Serena_. Él me mando un hermoso ramo de rosas rojas, tiene mucho trabajo y se disculpó por no estar conmigo en estos momentos. Y yo lo entiendo Mina, así que esperaré el momento oportuno para celebrar con él. Pero que tonta soy, pasa mina estas en tu casa, siéntete cómoda, prepare un poco de té.

_La hermosa rubia entro si antes agradecerle a Serena la invitación y saludar a Luna. _

－Hola Luna, ¿cómo estas?, sabes una cosa Artemis de extraña mucho, no ha venido conmigo pero estoy segura que muy pronto lo veras si es que serena acepta lo que le vengó a proponer

－Mina, pensé que ibas estar de gira y no ibas a poder venir. Pero me alegro que estés aquí amiga.

－Así es Serena pero decidí cancelar la gira, debido a una propuesta que me ha hecho Haruka y Michiru. No te imaginas la cara de sorpresa que puse cuando me lo dijeron.

_Haruka Tenoh y Michiru Kaioh son amigos de ambas rubia. Debido a la carrera que tiene Mina ellos ha estado más en contando con ella. Haruka es el representante de Mina y Michiru, un joven alto de cabello rubio que disfruta de los carreras de autos cuando el tiempo se lo permite. Por otro lado, Michuru es una elegante chica y excelente violinista. Haruka estima demasiado a Serena y siempre que puede le hace una llamada sorpresa. _

－Cuéntame Mina, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo Haruka? me tienes muy intrigada.

－Serena, voy a compartir escenario con el famoso grupo Three Lights. No te parece emocionante, estoy muy sorprendida todavía.-_ Los ojos de Mina, brillaban como estrellas representando la emoción que sentía. _

_Serena abrazó a Mina, porque quería compartir la alegría de su amiga. Ya un poco más tranquilas, Serena preguntó: _

－¿Y quién es ese grupo, Mina?.

_En los últimos años, Serena había estado tan metida en sus estudios que no sabía absolutamente nada de los grupos del momento. Con excepción de que siempre estaba al tanto de la carrera de Mina y Michiru. Pero su vida giraba simplemente en tomar fotos y más fotos. _

_Los ojos de Mina se abrieron de par en par y gritó: _

－¡Serena!, no lo puedo creer. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo._− Mina se quedo con una expresión de asombro. _

Lo siento Mina, pero la verdad no sé quienes son los Three Lights. Tú sabes que no estoy muy interesada en el mundo del espectáculo. Además, he estado más interesada en la fotografía que representa la naturaleza y las verdaderas emociones de las personas.

_Mina sonrío tiernamente a Serena y la abrazo. _

−No te preocupes amiga, lo entiendo. Lo que nunca te perdonaría es que te olvidaras de la carrera de la famosa Mina Aino.

_Serena sonrío y la dos se echaron a reír._

−Gracias Mina, te prometo que nunca le perderé la pista a esa famosa artista

−Eso espero... _dijo Mina guiñendo el ojo asu amiga_. Serena el motivo de mi visita, además de felicitarte es para darte un regalo.

−Pero Mina no debiste molestarte, con tenerte aquí es más que suficiente lo sabes ¿no?.

−Claro que lo sé, pero este regalo creo que será estupendo para ambas. Hablé con tu mamá Ikuko, preguntando donde creía que ibas a pasar las vacaciones. Y como lo sospeché estarás en casa con tu familia. Sé cuanto añoras estar con ellos. Pero Ikuko me permito secuestrarte por unos días cuando le comenté el regalo que te voy dar.

_Serena conocía a Mina muy bien como poder darse una idea de que esto no sería nada normal._

−De que estas hablando Mina, sabes que lo que más deseo es ver a mi familia y platicarles todo lo que he vivido en Tokio. En estos años no pude ir a visitarlos, tú sabes que tenía que ahorrar para poder mantenerme en esta ciudad, pagar renta y pues otras cosas incluyendo material para la universidad. Sabes también que jamás la pedí a Darien nada aunque el me lo ofreciera y mucho menos a ti. Lo siento Mina, no sé que me vas a proponer pero eso no me hará cambiar las fabulosas vacaciones que me esperan al lado de mi familia.

−Serena, yo sé todo eso. Pero vas a hacer lo que más te apasiona, tomar fotos de hermosos paisajes de gente nativa de un lugar lleno de magia y amor.

_Serena, se quedo pensativa y dejo que Mina continuara._

−Serena quiero que vengas conmigo de gira con el grupo Three Lights al exótico paraíso de "La isla de la Diosa Venus". Yo sé que tu siempre has querido ir ahí, por su mágico paisaje, así que no te puedes negar.

_Serena quedo sorprendida, era el lugar a donde siempre había querido ir y tomar las fotos más hermosas de sus bellas playas y mágicos paisajes. Pero que pasaría con esas vacaciones con su familia. Mina sabía que Serena no se podía negar. _

−¿Mina, estas hablando en serio? .- _Serena aun no salía de su asombro._

−Claro que sí, haremos nuestro video músical en esa exótica Isla a la que tú sueñas con ir. Así que quiero un sí por respuesta. Salimos en un par de días, y he venido para llevarte conmigo, Haraku y Michuru están de acuerdo. No te preocupes por tus padres que ya han sido informados y esperan que aceptes este regalo.

−Gracias Mina.- _los ojos de Serena se empezaban a cristalizar._ Claro que si acepto. Si quiero ir Mina. Muchas Gracias.

−Lo sabía, Serena. Creeme que será la mejor experiencia de nuestras vidas. Solo falta convencer a Ami de que vaya con nosotras y seremos el trío perfecto.

_Serena no dejaba de llorar de la emoción y más al saber que Ami Misuno la niña más inteligente y amiga de ambas podría también compartir un momento más en la vida de Serena Tsukino. Las dos amigas siguieron toda la noche platicando sus experiencias. Serena hablaría muy temprano a su casa para contarles lo que Mina le había propuesto y que había aceptado y en cuanto terminaran sus vacaciones iría corriendo a casa a ver a su familia. Lo que no sabía Serena es que este viaje inesperado a "La isla de la Diosa Venus", sería el inicio de nuevas aventuras y el origen del verdadero amor._

* * *

Pronto iniciara la aventura con muchas sorpresas. Amor, misterio y pasión. Esperen pronto el segundo capítulo. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer.

Espero sus comentarios chicas. :).

Zibo Kou.


	2. El encuentro

**El encuentro**

**Capítulo II**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Nota: La isla de la diosa Venus o Afrodita si existe, también conocida como la isla de Chipre, Grecia. Utilizaré el nombre de Venus. Les contaré la magia de esta isla junto con Serena y Seiya. Así que si hay oportunidad no dudemos en ir a este hermoso paraíso. Si no, recuerden que los llevaré con la imaginación.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el capítulo anterior.

Atte.

Zibo Kou.

* * *

−Que hermoso día, no puedo creer que en unas cuantas horas estaré volando hacía uno de los destinos que siempre he soñado ir. Gracias Mina de verdad que fue algo inesperado.

_Mientras Serena terminaba de alistar su maleta, pensaba en todas esas fotos que tenía que tomar. Pero le preocupa una cosa, su querido y amado Darien. Trató de comunicarse con él pero hasta ahora no tenía respuesta. Serena pensó en ir a buscarlo al hospital, pero tal vez Darien estaría ocupado y creyó que no sería buena idea. Por ultimo, al ya tener que partir Serena tomó el teléfono e hizo el último intento en comunicarse con Darien y le marcó a su celular. _

−"Hola habla Darien, en este momento no puedo atenderte estoy en una cirugía deja tu mensaje y en cuanto pueda me comunico contigo."

− Darien soy Serena, he tratado de comunicarme contigo. Sé que estas ocupado pero solo quiero saber ¿cómo estas?, y decirte que me voy con Mina de viaje, estaré de vuelta pronto. Espero todo vaya bien con tu trabajo. Te extraño Darien, hasta luego.

−En fin, hice lo que pude por comunicarme con él, lo extraño tanto pero su trabajo como médico es absorbedor y lo entiendo.

_Serena tomó su maleta y se dirigió al aeropuerto internacional de la Cd. de Tokio, ahí se iba a encontrar con Mina y Ami._ _Luna, la gatita de Serena se quedaría en la casa Ami junto con Artemis. La mamá de Ami prometió cuidarlos mientras las chicas regresaba de su viaje._

**_xxx_**

_Mientras tanto en el aeropuerto internacional de Tokio, Mina y Ami esperaban a Serena, un poco preocupadas porque conocían muy bien a Serena y sabían que siempre se le hacía tarde para todo hasta para este momento._

_− ¿_Por qué no llega Serena?, estoy preocupa Ami debí de pasar por ella.

− No te preocupes Mina, no creo que tarde mucho aun tenemos tiempo. Además, Serena ya no es aquella chica despistada que salía corriendo de su casa porque se le hacía tarde para llegar a clase.

_Ami y Mina se quedaron viendo por unos segundos y después se echaron a reir._

Creo que Serena nunca cambiará

− Si creo que tienes toda la razón Mina.

−¡Chicas!.._gritó Serena._

−Serena creí que no llegabas, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.

− Lo siento Mina, pero es que se me hizo un poco tarde.

− Lo importante es que ya estas aquí, ahora solo tenemos que esperar a Haruka y Michuru que viene con el grupo Three Ligths, pero ya no tardan me acaba de marcar Haruka.

− Perfecto, entonces me da tiempo para ir a tomar unas cuantas fotos por aquí, así que no tardo quiero captar cada momento de este viaje chicas.

− Si, pero recuerda no tardarte mucho te esperamos aquí Serena.

− Claro que si Ami lo que tu digas, no tardo nos vemos.

_Serena sacó su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de las instalaciones, de la gente que estaba esperando su vuelo, la que iba corriendo por temor a no alcanzarlo y como era despegar de los aviones. La última de sus fotos iba dirigida a sus amigas que se veían tan contentas platicando, Mina con unas enormes gafas y un lindo sombrero para ocultarse de sus fans, que uno que otro la reconocía. Ami con una bella sonrisa y tierna mirada observando a la gente que lograba reconocer a Mina. Ese momento es el que quiero, a mis mejores amigas felices. Serena se posicionó para tomar la foto y click el flash se encendió._

− ¡Pero que te pasa!, porque has hecho eso, no vez que estoy tomando una foto.

− Cálmate bombón, quería salir bien para ti, de seguro eres un paparazzi que quiere una foto de esta famosa estrella.

−De que estas hablando, ni siquiera se quién eres. Así que con tú permiso no quiero estar perdiendo el tiempo contigo.

−¿Qué no sabes quien soy?

−No, y no quiero saberlo .- _dijo Serena un tanto molesta_

−¿Entonces no soy tan famoso como pensaba?

− Pues la verdad no lo sé, y no quiero saberlo te lo vuelvo a repetir.-_ le contestó Serena mientras se alejaba y se iba a reunir con las chicas._

Espera bombón no te vayas

No me llames bombón, grosero. Hasta nunca.

_El joven se quedo asombrado, ¿sería posible que ese chica no lo reconociera?. Por algún motivo, esa chica había captado toda su atención. No sabía si la volvería a ver, pero hoy no era un día como para ir tras ella, y más estando en el aeropuerto por que tal vez y lo más probable es que tomaría destinos diferentes. _

−¿Qué se creé ese tipo?, estaba por tomar una foto a Mina y Ami, y se interpuso entre ellas. Bueno ya tendré otras oportunidades, lo importante es no arruinar mi viaje.

−¡Serena!.- _gritó Mina_, nos tenemos que ir, ya esta por salir nuestro vuelo.

−Pero, no han llegado Haruka y Michiru.

−Haruka se comunicó con nosotras y nos dijo que se irían en el siguiente vuelo. Por algún motivo, las fans del grupo Three lights se enteraron que hoy estarían aquí y no los han dejado pasar. Además, uno de los integrantes han desaparecido en el aeropuerto con tal de no dar autógrafos a las fans.-_ Le dijo Ami con una hermosa sonrisa a su amiga._

_"Pasajeros con destino a Grecia favor de abordar el vuelo ..."_

Ese es nuestro vuelo, vamos chicas.

− ¡Si! vamos. Estoy muy feliz Mina, ya quiero tomar muchas fotos, aun no lo puedo creer. No imagino lo que me espera allá.

− Serena te lo mereces, verás que nos divertiremos mucho las tres.

_Las chicas abordaron el avión con destino a la hermosa isla de la diosa Venus imaginando todo lo que les esperaría en ese hermoso viaje._

−Serena ponte cómoda porque este vuelo durará más de 20 horas.

−¿¡Más de 20 horas!?._.dijo Serena muy sorprendida_. Ami es mucho tiempo, pero no importa yo sé que valdrá la pena todas esas horas.

− Si Serena, pero no te preocupes haremos algunas escalas.

− Muy bien, entonces aprovecharé para ver las fotos que tomé en el aeropuerto y después creo que tomaré una larga siesta.

_Serena comenzó a ver la fotos, se detenía unos cuantos minutos para analizar cada detalle. Hasta que llegó a esa foto._

− Es chico muy guapo, no me di cuenta por lo enojada que estaba. Que hermosos ojos. Creo que no debí de haberle hablado así, aunque él me llamó Bombón y solo mi querido Darien puede llamarme así. Darién.-_ suspiro Serena_, ¿qué estarás haciendo?, ¿habrás recibido mi mensaje?. Te extraño tanto. En fin no sé que hacer con esta foto, creo que debo borrarla o ¿no?. La conservaré por un tiempo, ese chico dijo que era famoso, después le preguntaré a Mina si sabe algo de él , solo por pura curiosidad.

_Después de observar por última vez la foto de aquel joven. Serena se quedo profundamente dormida. Esperando que al despertar faltaran menos horas para llegar a su destino. El vuelo fue tranquilo pero largo, así que por momentos las chicas se ponían a platicar de todo lo que que habían hecho, de sus penas y amores no correspondidos. Serena por momentos pensaba en Darien, se preguntaba si había recibido su mensaje y si él estaría bien._

_Por fin después de largas horas de vuelo llegaron a Chipre también conocida como "La isla de diosa Venus."_

−Serena despierta ya estamos llegando- _dijo Ami_

−De verdad, no es un sueño, quiero ver por la ventanilla.- _dijo Serena._

No lo puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos esto es absolutamente maravilloso, que hermoso no me lo imaginaba así.

− Y esto apenas es el comienzo. Estamos por aterrizar que hermoso es todo esto. Sin duda le hace nombre a Mina Aino, la diosa del amor y la belleza.

- Mina que cosas dices.- _dijo Ami._

− No aguanto más ya quiero salir respirar el aire de este lugar y sentirme libre. Gracias Mina por invitarme.

− No agradezcas Serena, te lo mereces y no lo merecemos.

_Las chicas estaban felices todo era como un sueño del que no querían despertar. Unos minutos más tarde las chicas bajaron del avión. El personal de hotel donde se hospedaría todo el equipo para la grabación del video musical ya las estaba esperando. _

"Bienvenidas a Grecia, bienvenidas Chipre. Es un honor para nosotros que hayan elegido** La isla de la diosa Venus** como su destino. Esperemos forme parte de su vida y su corazón."

_Serena, Mina y Ami estaban impactadas no solo de lo hermoso que era el lugar si no de la amabilidad con que las habían recibido, se sentían como en casa. El personal del hotel les ofreció una toalla húmeda para que se refrescaran y una copa de vino espumoso de la mejor calidad. No podían creer todo lo que veían y eso era solo el comienzo. Posteriormente, las chicas abordaron una camioneta que las llevaría al hotel que Haruka había reservado para todos los que participaría en la realización del video musical._

Esto es maravillo, si es un sueño no quiero despertar. Hay tantas cosas que admirar, la naturaleza realmente sabe lo que hace. No aguanto más, necesito tomar fotos. No me imaginaba esto, la verdad que mis fotos tienen que describir lo que estoy viendo, no pararé hasta conseguir las mejores.

－ Me da gusto que estés feliz Serena, la verdad que es muy impresionante. Ha divertirnos y a disfrutar de este mágico momento.- _dijo Mina a sus amigas_.

_Las chicas se fueron a la suite que les habían asignado. Era totalmente hermosa. tenía dos recamaras una King size y otra cama Queen size. Un pequeño bar, Jacuzzy y hermoso ba_ño en marmol. Una hermosa sala con muebles color blanco y suaves. Por fuera, había una alberca y unas pequeñas camas especiales para el descanso. Pero los más impresionante era la hermosa vista hacia el océano que tenía la suite.

－ Esto es más que hermoso, estoy tan impresionada._.Serena no podía creer donde se encontraba, era su sueño hecho realidad. _

－ Pues a disfrutar que esto a penas comienza.._dijo Mina._

_Las chicas empezaron a desempacar, estaban muy cansadas por el viaje así que decidieron tomar el desayuno en la habitación, descansar un poco y esperar la llegada de Haruka, Michiru y el grupo Three Lights._

_Una horas más tarde sonó el teléfono de la habitación. Las chicas en ese momento se encontraban dormidas y ninguna quería levantarse._

_－_Está sonando el teléfono creo que debe ser Haruka._.expresó mina aun muy adormilada._

_－ _¿Quién habla?, _dijo Mina_.

－ Mina, habla Haruka.

－Haruka, hola, ¿cómo les fue de viaje?

－Estamos muy cansados pero en lo que cabe todo está bien. ¿Ustedes como están, que tal su viaje?

－Todo bien Haruka ya estamos instaladas

－ Me da gusto Mina. Hoy pueden tomarse el día libre. Los esperamos en la cena, me gustaría que habláramos acerca del itinerario que tendremos para la grabación del video musical.

－Por supuesto Haruka, ahí estaremos. Saldremos a conocer por aquí y después nos reuniremos con ustedes.

－ Me parece bien. Nos vemos en la cena, saludos a las chicas. Hasta luego.

－Has ta luego, saludos a Michiru.

_Mina despertó a las chicas para avisarles que Haruka y los demás ya estaban en el hotel._

－Chicas despierten que el día es joven y la noche aun no comienza.

－¿Quién llamó Mina?...preguntó serena

－Fue Haruka, nos dio el día libre y nos espera para cenar. Así que vámonos que tenemos que aprovechar, porque no creo que Haruka nos de otra oportunidad como esta, bueno al menos para mi.

－ Si vamos..._dijo Ami_.

_Las chicas salieron del hotel dirigiéndose al pueblo. Era tan bella la isla que Serena no paraba de tomar fotos. Tenía que captar cada instante. La gente del lugar era muy peculiar, sus atuendos eran un tanto estrafalarios pero muy hermosos llenos de colores radiantes. _

_－ _Me han dicho que en el hospital de este lugar se encuentra uno de los mejores médicos de Grecia. Me gustaría ir a verlo, no hay problema si nos vemos en la cena.

－Amy no te preocupes, ve y conoce a ese famoso médico. Nosotros estaremos caminado por aquí un rato más.

－ Gracias chicas, nos vemos más tarde.

_Mina y Serena se despidieron de Ami, las dos siguieron recorriendo el pueblo comprando algunas cosas para familiares y amigos. _

－Serena estoy muy cansada, te parece bien si regresamos.

－Mina, me da mucho pena, pero me gustaría tomar una hermosa foto del atardecer pero para eso todavía falta como una hora, ¿podemos esperarnos un poco más?

－Claro Serena, no te preocupes.

－Mina, pensandolo bien, porque no regresas al hotel, la verdad que si te noto cansada. No te preocupes por mi, estaré bien. Además, el hotel está muy cerca del pueblo y este lugar es muy tranquilo.

－Pero Serena, ¿cómo crees que de voy a dejar sola?

－ Mina, ve al hotel te veo en la cena sé que estas muy cansada no te preocupes no creo tardar mucho.

－Esta bien Serena, pero no llegues muy tarde. Si no hubiera traído estos zapatos aguantaría más de 20 horas. .- _las dos chicas se rieron_. Nos vemos en la cena Serena.

－Si Mina, con cuidado.

_Mina habló al hotel para que vieneran por ellá, despidió a su amiga y siguió su recorrido._

**_ xxx_**

_－_Realmente este lugar es hermoso, solo me faltas tú para estar completamente feliz. Si tan solo no fueras tan caprichosa, estaríamos en este momento juntos, amándonos sin que nadie interfiriera en nuestro amor.

_Él observaba uno de los mejores atardeceres de su vida, cuando de repente su mirada quedo centrada en una joven que no paraba de tomar fotos. Sorprendido totalmente al reconocerla._

_－_No puedo creerlo, es ella. Es esa chica del aeropuerto. Creí que nunca la volvería a ver.

Si es ella. ¿Pero que hará aquí?. Es hermosa.

_El joven se acerco a ella hasta quedar a unos cuantos pasos._

_－ _Hola bombón, pero que casualidad. Entonces, ¿si eres un paparazzi?

_Serena no se había dado cuenta que alguien había estado atrás de ella, que alguien la estaba observado. Se quedó heleda, no podía creer que el chico que había arruinado una de sus fotos estaba ahí, en la isla de sus sueños. Una gran coincidencia. Serena se quedo sin palabras. Volteo a verlo, era un chico guapísimo. Traía una gorra y unos lentes oscuros, pero eso no era impedimento para saber lo atractivo que era. Vestía muy casual pero resaltaba un cuerpo bien trabajado por el ejercicio. Definitivamente, era un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra._

− ¿tú?..._fue lo único que pudo decir serena, ya que estaba muy sorprendido_

Si bombón, que coincidencia pensé que nunca te volvería a ver.

− ¡Que no me digas bombón!, aun sigues siendo un grosero.

− Cálmate bombón. ¿Que te parece si nos presentamos?

− No me interesa ya te lo había dicho, espero eso no se te haya olvidado.

− ¿Pero por qué eres así?. Eres muy terca bombón.

− No soy bombón, soy Serena..._estaba muy enojada solo su querido Darién tenía derecho a llamarla así_. _Pero eso nunca pasaba, Darien no era muy cariñoso con ella._

Mucho gusto, Serena bombón.

− Hay no cambias..._gruño Serena_. Ya que yo te dije mi nombre sin querer. Pues anda dime el tuyo que esperas.

− Tranquila bombón, no te enojes. ¿Pero de verdad no sabes quién soy?

− La verdad no, ¿tendría que saberlo?

− Pues todas las chicas lo saben, pero pues con este atuendo no creo que me reconozcan tan facilmente.

− Qué modesto saliste.

− Esta bien bombón mi nombre es... un secreto.

− ¿Qué dices?. Eso no es justo, pero total que no quiero saberlo.._Serena estaba molestan, pero en realidad si quería saber su nombre. Empezaba a sentir algo muy raro por ese chico._

Te prometo que te lo diré, si aceptas cenar conmigo. ¿Qué dices bombón?

− No, gracias. Además, ya tengo un compromiso esta noche. Lo siento, pero soy una mujer comprometida. Mejor ve a pedirle a otra chica que salga contigo. Según tu eres muy famoso. Nos vemos galán que llego tarde a mi cita..._Serena se fue alejando, cuando sintió un mano muy cálida y tibia que la tomó del brazo._

Espera bombón, si hoy no puedes que te parece mañana. No soy celoso. Si aceptas prometo llevarte a uno de los lugares más hermoso de esta isla. No podrás parar de tomar fotos. Piénsalo no me respondas este momento.

_Serena sintió como una pequeña descarga eléctrica recorría su cuerpo al sentir el calor de la mano de ese joven. Su respiración comenzó acelerarse. ¿por qué siento esto, que me pasa?, pensaba sin dejar de mirar al joven. _

− Me oyes bombon_...él busco el celular de Serena en su bolso, se tomó una foto y guardo su número. _Cuando tengas una respuesta llámame. Pero no me hagas esperar mucho. Nos vemos bomboncito. Que disfrutes tu cena.

_Serena estaba en shock y no entendía por qué. Algo en su interior empezó a incomodarle, era un sentimiento que ni siquiera con Darien había sentido. Guardó de nuevo su celular y regreso al hotel. Sin dejar de pensar en él. En ese chico que nunca pensó volver a ver._

**_xxx_**

_Mina y Amy esperaban a Serena para ir al restaurante del hotel a cenar con Haruka y Michiru. _

− Serena no llega, estoy muy preocupada Amy.

− No te preocupes Mina, esperaremos un poco más. Mira allá viene. ¡Serena!, por aquí.

− Hola chicas, disculpen por tardar estuve tomando unas fotos maravillosas.

− Serena estábamos muy preocupadas, te estuvimos marcando y no contestaste.

− Lo siento chicas, tenia en silencio el celular y no me di cuenta de la hora.

− Vamos a cenar que Haruka nos estará esperando.._dijo Mina._

_Las chicas se dirigieron al lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la cena. Cuando Serena vio a lo lejos a Haruka, un joven muy apuesto y con lindo cabello rubio, corrió hacia él tenía mucho tiempo sin verlo así que no lo pensó y se lanzó encima de él. _

− ¡Haruka! que gusto verte, estoy muy feliz.

− Hola, preciosa, yo también estoy muy feliz de verte, por lo que veo no has cambiado en nada Serena, sigues siendo la misma chiquilla inocente que conocí.

− Si no supiera que Haruka esta enamorado de mi, no se que podría suceder en este momento..- _dijo una elegante chica con cabello verde con una elegancia que la distinguía. _

¡Michiru!, que gusto verte .- _Serena corrió abrazarla al ver a la hermosa chica._

Hola Serena, a mi también me da gusto verte.

_Serena estaba feliz, no podía creer que las personas que más quería estuvieran reunidas en este lugar. Pero no en un lugar cualquiera, sino en el lugar de sus sueños. Las chicas se saludaron y después pasaron a la mesa para comenzar con la cena._

− Haruka el grupo Three Ligths no vendrá a cenar con nosotros.

− Prefirieron pedir servicio a la habitación, estaban muy cansados. Pero creo que es mejor, uno de ellos anda de un genio, que no quiero que esta velada se arruine. Lo siento Mina, por si querías ver a alguien en especial.

_Mina se sonrojo por el comentario, y prefirió quedarse callada. Tan evidente era el interés por un cierto integrante del grupo más famoso. Tenía que ser discreta ya que no quería levantar algún escándalo y más aún no quería que esto afectara la grabación del video._

− Serena queremos que esta cena sea en tu honor, por tu graduación y por todos tus logros. Disculpamos por no haber estado en los momentos importantes para ti.._dijo Haruka._

No se que decir, Haruka, chicas.._los ojos de Serena empezaron a cristalizarse._. ustedes son muy importantes para mi, y yo sé que ustedes hubieran querido estar conmigo. Pero lo importante es que nunca se olvidan de mis sueños. Gracias muchas gracias.

− Gracias a ti Serena, por ser quien eres.._dijo Mina._

Tenemos algo para ti.-_ Michiru le entregó a Serena un paquete en vuelto en un papel color plata y un hermoso moño para adornarlo_. Esto es de parte de Haruka y mío, confiamos en que le sacarás el mejor provecho.

− No deberion molestarse, estar aquí con ustedes es lo mejor regalo que he recibido. Gracias, estoy muy sorprendida.

_Serena estaba impactada un día de muchas sorpresas, desde lo hermoso de este lugar al encuentro con ese chico y por último una hermosa cena con la mejor compañia que pudiera desear. Solo le faltaba ese alguien, Darien. Su querido y amado Darien._

− Haruka, Michiru .- _dijo Serena muy soprendida._ Pero no lo puedo creer. Muchas gracias..._Serena corrió a abrazarlos con las lagrimas cayendo sobre sus mejillas._

De nada preciosa te lo mereces.

− ¿Qué es Serena?... _dijo Mina_

Una cámara la mejor hasta el momento y puedo tomar fotos también en el agua.

− Pues no solo Haruka y Michiru tienen algo para ti. Yo también quiero darte algo, ten Serena.

− Amy no te hubieras molestado. Gracias amiga. _Serena corrió abrazar a Amy. _

Este es un libro con hojas en blanco, donde contaras una historia, con las hermosas fotos que tomarás. Esperamos ser parte de tu historia Serena. Te queremos mucho.

_Las lágrimas de Serena no dejaban de brotar. Estaba impactada definitivamente el mejor día de su vida. _

− La diosa del amor y la belleza Mina Aino, no se queda atrás. Serena, quiero regalarte un viaje todo pagado para dos personas a un lugar increíble, donde hay hombres guapísimos.

− ¡Mina! -_gritaron todas las chicas._

Ya chicas tranquilas, pero es que es la verdad. Serena te espera un lugar hermoso, donde el amor surge al ver todo el esplendor de Dubai.

− ¡ Que!.- _Serena quedó anonadada. _Estas segura Mina que es Dubai. No lo puedo creer todo en una noche, es demasiado no puedo aceptarlo. Mina solo tu sabes cuales son lugares con los que sueño ir.

− Soy casi tu hermana y claro que si lo vas aceptar de eso me encargo. Solo te hará falta el acompañante con eso de que Darien no se aparece.

− ¿Cómo que Darien no se aparece?. ¿Qué quisiste decir Mina?

− Tranquilo Haruka, solo fue un comentario.

_La expresión de Serena cambió totalmente, pero las palabras de Mina tenían mucho sentido. No sabía nada de Darien, ni siquiera se había comunicado con ella. _

− ¿Qué pasa con Darien Serena?. ¿Te ha hecho algo, porque la advertí que no te lastimara y no te hiciera llorar?.

− No pasa nada Haruka, solo que Darien ha estado muy ocupado, pero seguimos tan felices como siempre.

_Serena no queria a precupar a Haruka, trató de ocultar lo que en realidad pasaba. _

− Esta bien preciosa, pero luego tu y yo tendremos una conversación privada. Por lo pronto, brindemos para que la estancia en este hermoso lugar sea muy éxitosa e inolvidable en todos los aspectos._.dijo Haruka voltiando ver a Michiru que se sonrojó al sentir su mirada._

_Siguieron disfrutando de la velada, era una noche única la cual Serena nunca alvidaría, había recibido demasiado, más que los regalos el amor y cariño de las personas importantes en su vida._

− Mina, mañana tendremos una reunión con el grupo Three Lights. Comenzaremos a grabar el audio. Veremos con quien te queda mejor hacer el dueto. Esta programado un concierto en tres días para la gente de este lugar. Además, el personal del hotel está organizando una fiesta de bienvenida para todo el equipo al estilo de la isla. Serena y Ami están invitadas a las grabaciones pero también quiero que disfruten de este lugar. El trabajo es para Mina, ustedes pueden relajarse.

− Haruka, que malo eres. Pensé que dejarías de ser menos estricto al ver esta hermosura de isla.

− Tranquila Mina que sé que disfrutarás tu trabajo a lado del grupo Three Lights.

_El sonrojo de Mina, era evidente. Y la idea de pasar todo el tiempo con esos guapos chicos y más con uno en especial le había parecido muy interesante y divertida_.

− Si no les molesta, yo estaré en el hospital de la isla, quiero aprender todo del doctor más importante de Grecia que estará por unos días por aquí. El Dr. aceptó que fuera su aprendiz. Serena, espero no te moleste que te deje solas por algunos días, disculpame.

− Amy que cosas dices, tu aprende mucho de ese médico, yo me las arreglo. Además, estaré con mi cámara que somos un equipo inseparable. Estaré bien no te preocupes.

− Gracias Serena eres muy linda.

− Ami no te preocupes tu también tienes que aprovechar este viaje, te apoyamos en todo..._dijo Michiru._

Chica creo que es hora de que nos retiremos, tienen que descansar mañana comienza el trabajo.

− Muy bien, pues no vemos mañana temprano. Fue un día de muchas sorpresas ¿verdad Serena?

− Si estoy rendida.

_Las chicas se despidieron y se retiraron a su habitación. Estaban cansadas un día de muchas emociones. Prepararon sus cosas y se fueron directo a la cama. Tenían que levantarse temprano para aprovechar todo el paraíso que tenía a sus pies. Antes de irse a la cama Serena salió a la terraza, era una noche hermosa llena de estrellas. Levanto su vista hacia ellas y no evito pensar en Darien, lo extrañaba demasiado. Pero también vino a su mente aquel chico que por alguna extraña razón la hacía sonrojar un poco. _

Eres un tonto, porque no dejo de pensar en ti.

_Serena saco el celular para ver la foto de ese chico._− ¿Star?, ¿ese es tú nombre?. Como una estrella fugaz que llega y desaparece. No borraré tu número pero espero nunca necesitarlo.

_Serena vio por última vez la fotografía y se fue a la cama, esperando que mañana fuera un día inolvidable como el que había vivido hoy._

− Que demonios me pasa con esa chica. Es hermosa y al parecer no sabe quien soy. No sé si hice mal en darle mi número, pero algo en mi interior me exigió hacerlo. Pero que me pasa, si yo solo te amo ti. Pero ella tiene una calidez que me hace sentir libre, diferente y lleno de vida. Tendré que buscar la forma de volver a verla si es que ella no me llama. Te buscaré bombon y descubriré que me hace sentir la necesidad de verte otra vez.

* * *

Hola Chicas

Pues ya apareció nuestro querido Seiya. Pero Serena aun no lo sabe.

Gracias por tomarte el tiempo leer este capítulo, el siguiente ya esta en proceso que viene con algo de música por parte de Mina y Three Lights

Agradezco sus comentarios del capítulo anterior y espero más para este nuevo

Buen inicio de mes.

Saludos

Atte.

Zibo Kou.


	3. ¿Será amor?

¿**Será amor?**

** Capítulo III**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Sailor Moon utilizados en esta historia son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, en este capítulo contestaré algunas preguntas que se han hecho. Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer el anterior capítulo. Sigan dejando sus comentarios y sus ideas serán bien recibidas.

Nota: Chicas les sugiero tener a la mano, la siguiente canción de Mina

－**Route Venus...acompáñala leyendo algunos párrafos dedicados a Serena y Seiya. **

Atte.

Zibo Kou.

* * *

_Definitivamente era una mañana hermosa, las chicas y Serena estaban a punto de levantarse. A Serena le costaba mucho despertarse tan temprano pero dada las circunstancias ,y ya que el lugar lo exigía fue la primera en levantarse._

－ Chicas a levantarse es un hermoso día para todas. Estoy contenta, pensé que esto sería un sueño. Pero no, esto es completamente real.._.se paró y salió a la terreza._

－ Serena, si no lo veo no lo creo, tú despierta antes que Ami..._Mina y las chicas se comenzaron a reír, pero esto confirmaba que Serena realmente la estaba pasando muy bien._

－ Debemos aprovechar cada día que estemos en este lugar. Así que vamos a desayunar quiero ver a Haruka antes de irme..._.ella no dejaba de ver hacia el exterior contaba los minutos para poder tomar muchas fotos. _

－ Claro que sí Serena. Pues vamos y ha disfrutar el día..._dijo Mina levantándose y preparándose para tomar una ducha._

_Pocos minutos más tarde las chicas se dirigieron al restaurante del hotel que ofrecía una hermosa vista al océano. Mientras esperaban a Haruka y Michiru platicaban acerca de lo pretendían hacer en este día soleado._

**_XXX_**

－ Lo prometiste, me dijiste que vendrías de nuevo a este lugar. Sabías cuanto quería que estuvieras aquí conmigo.

－ Lo sé amor, pero sabes que no podría rechazar este evento. Te prometo que te lo recompensaré muy bien. Sé que te lo prometí, pero podemos ir a esa isla en entra ocasión.

－ Por lo que veo no le das la misma importancia que yo. No lo entiendo, creí que el apoyo era mutuo. Sabes que te amo pero creo que mis hermanos tienen razón solo soy un títere para ti.

－ No digas eso, y no metas a tus hermanos en esto. Ellos siempre han estado en contra de mi. Lo siento amor, pero me temo que ya no puedo hacer nada. Te deseo lo mejor en ese video musical. Te hablo más tarde, estoy a punto de dormir y me levanto temprano.

－ Esta bien..._dijo muy resignado_.－ Pero cuanto terminé con este proyecto iré a buscarte a Tokio y tendremos que hablar seriamente. Descansa.

－ Que tengas buen día amor, te mando muchos besos. Hasta luego...(_no seas tonto si tú no puedes vivir sin mi. Así que no tengo que preocuparme ya que te vea se te olvidará todo, por lo pronto a disfrutar este evento)._

**XXX**

_Mientras tanto, Haruka y Michiru ya se habían reunido con las chicas para desayunar. Michiru se veía radiante vestida con vestido color azul cielo tipo halter. Haruka no dejaba de contemplar su belleza. La amaba profundamente y su amor era correspondido. _

_Poco después, dos jóvenes muy atractivos estaban por acercarse a la mesa de Haruka y la chicas. Los dos vestían un atuendo elegante pero ligero de acuerdo al lugar, ambos chicos de larga cabellera la cual llevaban sujeto en una coleta._

_－ __Hola Haruka, podemos acompañarlos._

－ Por supuesto, aquí hay un lugar disponible y otro por allá..._dijo Mina a los guapos chicos, insistiendo específicamente en uno de ellos para que se sentara a su lado._

－ Hola Yaten y Taiki que bueno que nos acompañan ya que les daré indicaciones para el trabajo de hoy. ¿Dondé esta ...? ..._Haruka fue interrumpido antes de que terminara la frase por Yaten._

－ Está tomando una llamada importante pero creo que no vendrá, así que lo veremos en el ensayo.

－ Eso espero..._replicó Haruka _

_Yaten un joven de cabello color plata y hermosos ojos color verde y Taiki un chico alto, de cabello castaño y con una apariencia intelectual tomaron los asientos que Mina les había sugerido. Serena miró como Mina y Ami no dejaban de mirar a los dos chicos. _

－ Mina, ¿quiénes son esos chicos?

－ ¡Serena!, se me habían olvidado que no conocías a los integrantes del grupo Three Lights. Ellos son Yaten y Taiki Kou..._la mirada de los chicos fue dirigida a Serena con gran asombro. Yaten y Taiky quedaron sorprendidos, una joven que al parecer no sabía quienes eran, cosa que no podían creer._

－ ¿De verdad existe alguien en este planeta que no conoce al famoso grupo Three Lights?..._dijo Yaten con tono sarcástico._

－ Pues aunque te parezca imposible yo no sabía quienes eran, si no es por Mina no me entero de su existencia..._dijo serena un poco molesta._

－ Tranquila Serena no es para tanto...replicó Ami

－ ¿Y tú si nos conocías?.._.preguntó Taiki a Ami quién se ruborizo un poco._

－ Si, soy una de sus fans..._Ami agachó la cabeza ocultando su pena._

_Era la primera vez que Serena veía a Yaten y Taiki, ahora entendía porque Mina se emocionó tanto con la idea de compartir escenario con ellos. _－La verdad que son muy guapos, pero me recuerdan a alguien, sobre todo en su apariencia, ¿a quién será?..._se preguntó Serena._

－_Haruka se levanto de su asiento y volteando a ver a los chicos intervino_ － Yaten, Taiki ellas son: Serena Tsukino y Ami Mizuno. Estas dos hermosas chicas nos acompañaran en este nuevo proyecto, son nuestras amigas.

－ Es un placer conocerlas..._contestaron los dos jóvenes._

_En el transcurso del desayuno Haruka les explicó a Mina, Yaten y Taiki las actividades que tenía que realizar. Se venían días con mucho trabajo pero eran necesarios para el éxito del video musical. Pero también les dijo que les daría un par de días libres para que se relajaran. _

－ Como les había anunciado antes, tendremos un concierto en dos días, por el momento Mina y el grupo Three Lights cantaran por separado. Después del concierto, el personal del hotel organizará una fiesta en nuestro honor. En el transcurso del día les daré más indicaciones..._les explicó Haruka._

_Todos continuaba conversando a cerca del video musical. Serena no les quitaba la vista a los dos jóvenes cantantes, no dejaba de preguntarse como era que a Mina le gustaba ese tal Yaten si era un orgulloso, no hacía falta conocerlo para darse cuenta. En cambio Taiki era totalmente diferente y las miradas que intercambiaba con Ami eran muy notorias. _

－ Nosotros nos retiramos, nos vemos en el ensayo..._dijeron los dos chicos y se despidieron de todos._

－ Haruka, yo también me tengo que ir espero les vaya muy bien en su primer día de grabación.

－ Esta bien Serena cuídate mucho espero que tomes las mejores fotos de este lugar.

－ Espera Serena yo me voy contigo me queda de paso el hospital..._dijo Ami _

－Claro Ami, hasta luego chicos.

_Serena y Ami se fueron rumbo al pueblo donde después tendrían que separarse. Serena aun no sabía por donde debería empezar así que fue rumbo a las oficinas turísticas de la isla para pedir información. La persona encargada del turismo le dijo que había ciertos lugares en los que tenía que ir acompañada, y que este requisito era necesario ya que había algunos caminos que eran necesario ser escalados. Pero que podía optar por no visitar esos. Pero Serena quería aprovechar cada lugar de la isla ya que pasaría mucho tiempo para volver a ese lugar o tal vez nunca podría volver._

－ No sé que hacer, todos están muy ocupados por lo del video musical y Ami esta en el hospital..._Serena se puso muy triste hasta que de pronto recordó algo._－ Lo tengo, no lo conozco muy bien pero no me queda más remedio. Tendré que hablarte aunque no quiera no tengo otra opción..._saco su celular y cuando le iba a marcar... _¡Que suerte la mía!_...río un poco_.－Creo que ese chico que está allá es él_, _tendré que acercarme un poco más para estar segura_. ¡_Si es él!, pero que le pasa se ve diferente no parece el mismo con el que me tope ayer_..._ _la rubia se fue acercando poco a poco al joven hasta quedar unos cuantos pasos de él._

－Hola, ¿te encuentras bien?... _El joven que se vía muy pensativo con la mirada clavada en el horizonte volteó al escuchar la voz de Serena._

－ ¡Bombón! que sorpresa, pensé que nunca te volvería a ver. Claro que estoy bien si te tengo en frente de mi, estuve esperando tu llamada eres una chica muy difícil.

－ Por supuesto que lo soy, si soy una mujer comprometida..._exclamó Serena cruzando los brazos_

－ Que suerte a de tener ese novio tuyo...dijo el joven acercándose a Serena

－ No tengo que hablar eso contigo,.._dijo Serena recordando a Darien y bajando un poco la mirada._－Si te estoy buscando es porque ayer me dijiste que me llevarías a un lugar donde podría tomar fotos de paisajes hermosos. ¿Me podrías llevar?..._dijo la rubia con una voz un tanto nerviosa_, y también necesito un compañero para ir a ciertos lugares de la isla donde solo es permitido ir acompañado por seguridad.

－_El guapo joven se quedo en silencio disfrutado el nerviosismo de la hermosa joven de ojos color celeste_.－Encantado bombón de tenerte todo el día a mi lado. Seré tu guía, la pasaremos muy bien..._dijo el joven guiñendo el ojo a Serena._

－ Solo pondré dos condiciones..._advirtió Serena extendiendo la mano y señalando con dos dedos_.－ No te me acerques a menos que sea necesario y no me llames bombón, mi nombre es Serena...¡SERENA!

－ _Él se puso un poco pensativo antes de dar su respuesta._－ Acepto pero no creo cumplir la segunda totalmente, bombón.

－ ¡Hay!, no cambias pero en fin total de obtener las fotos que quiero.._.dijo Serena un poco resignada_.－ Por cierto, ¿me podrías decir tú nombre?.

－ Aún no bombón, pero prometo que lo haré antes de terminar el día.

－ Entonces, ¿cómo quieres que te llame?. Además, no veo cual es el problema en decirme tú nombre.

－ Ninguno, pero por el momento solo llámame Star.

－ Esta bien, Star. Pues vamos que quiero disfrutar completamente la luz del Sol.

_Serena y Star comenzaron a caminar, estarían un par de horas en el pueblo y posteriormente seguirían por la playa tratando de tomar algunas fotos de la parte turística de la la isla. Serena se sentía tranquila con la compañía de Star y eso era muy raro ya que no tenía mucho de conocerlo. Además, los dos encuentros anteriores que habían tenido con él no había sido muy gratos. Él aun se veía raro cosa que le preocupaba un poco a Serena. _

－ Bombón, me gustaría llevarte a un lugar que estoy seguro te encantará. Ese lugar no está en el mapa que te dieron ya que pertenece a una zona privada. ¿Te gustaría ir?

－ _Serena era muy curiosa y el tono con que lo dijo Star sonaba muy misterioso_.－ Claro, si tú consideras que no habrá problemas.

－ No te preocupes, verás que te llevaras un hermosa sorpresa.

_ Tal como había dicho Star, ese lugar no estaba en el mapa. Escalaron un pequeño risco donde Serena necesitaba de la ayuda de Star para no poder caer. Su mano era tan cálida que en ocasiones ella se ruborizaba, sentía una gran empatía por él. _

－ Vamos bombón tú puedes ya no falta mucho, valdrá la pena este esfuerzo que haces.

_Serena estaba muy cansada pero las palabras de aliento de Star la hacían aguantar el camino sinuoso que se interponían entre su cámara y lo bello del lugar. _

－ Bombón, ahora debes confiar en mi y cerrar tu ojos, por favor. Yo te guiaré en lo último que nos falta.

－¿Qué dices?, Star yo quisiera pero apenas te conozco y este camino no es muy seguro que digamos.

－ Lo sé pero tendrás que hacerlo, te prometo que te cuidaré..._Star tomó la mano de Serena y la acercó a hacia él. _

_Serena pudo sentir el calor del cuerpo de Star, era tan cálido que estaba apunto de derretirse en el. Ella estaba completamente ruborizada pero dejó que él la guiara. No podía negarse ya que su mismo cuerpo se lo impedía. _

_Serena cerró los ojos y Star la condujo hacia la parte más alta del risco. Ella sintió como una suave brisa acariciaba sus mejillas y el viento jugaba con el largo de su cabello haciendo pequeñas ondas. _

－ Extiende los brazos bombón y abre los ojos..._Star soltó a Serena para que pudiera disfrutar de la brisa y de la hermosa vista que estaría por descubrir._

_Serena poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para que se acostumbraran a la luz y lo que vio fue absolutamente maravilloso. Podía observar el infinito del océano y la luz del Sol acariciando el agua color turquesa. Gran parte de la costa quedaba al descubierto mostrando los finos granos de arena color dorado que resplandecían con los rayos del Sol. Se sentía libre, el viento fresco que envolvía su cuerpo parecía una invitación a volar y a contemplar el lugar elegido por la diosa del amor y la belleza. Serena estaba impactada solo era ella y ese fascinante lugar. No podía dejar de admirar todo lo que le brindaba esa espectacular vista. Era tan romántico, que en su cabeza comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía que le pertenecía solo a ella y a su querido Darien. Pero ese momento fue suavemente interrumpido por la voz de su acompañante._

－ Seiya, Mi nombre es Seiya..._.fue un susurro muy suave al oído de ella._

_Su cuerpo se estremeció y cuando volteó su mirada se cruzó con la de Seiya. Ella no sabía que hacer en ese momento, el rubor en sus mejillas era notable. Pocos segundo después Serena reaccionó y sutilmente le regaló una dulce sonrisa._

－ Es un placer saber tú nombre..._dijo Serena con una sutil sonrisa_.－Gracias por traerme a este lugar, ¿por qué no comenzamos de nuevo y nos presentamos?...sugirío la rubia...－ Soy Serena Tsukino y me dedico a la fotografía panorámica, mi gran pasión..._ambos sujetaron sus manos y sintieron un leve cosquilleó en sus cuerpos._

－ Soy Seiya Kou cantante e integrante del grupo Three Lights.._él estaba completamente perdido en los dulces ojos de Serena.._

－ ¿¡Qué!?..._contestó Serena muy sorprendida y soltando la mano de Seiya_.－¿Eres hermano de Yaten y Taiki Kou?..._con razón algo en ellos se me hacía conocido pensó Serena alejándose de él._

－ ¿Conoces a mis hermanos?, ¿pensé que no conocías al grupo Three Lights?.._contestó Seiya muy intrigado._

－ No los conocía hasta ahora, hoy en el desayuno con algunos amigos los conocí. Soy amiga de Mina, Haruka y Michiru ellos me invitaron a este lugar.

－Que gran sorpresa bombón, y que gran coincidencia..._dijo Seiya sorprendido _－Eso significa que nos estaremos viendo muy seguido.

－ Seiya pero tú tienes ensayos y asuntos que hacer por el video músical. Si Haruka se entera que estuviste de guía turístico se molestará mucho..._.dijo Serena con una sonrisa pícara. _

－ No se enojará si guardamos esto como nuestro secreto..._Seiya caminó hacia Serena hasta que dar muy junto a ella_. Hoy me divertí mucho contigo bombón, eres una chica muy agradable haré lo posible por acompañarte cuando tenga tiempo libre. Solo no me pidas que me aleje de ti, hacemos un buen equipo.

－ Seiya yo...Serena _estaba muy nerviosa pero ella también se había divertido mucho y experimentado muchas cosas en su cabeza._－ No sé que decirme.

－ No me respondas en este momento bombón, dame tu respuesta mañana, espero ahora si uses el número que te di.

_Serena estaba confundida, por alguna extraña razón quería que Seiya siguiera siendo su acompañante, pero sabía que debería entregarse al cien por ciento al video musical. Le preocupaba que Haruka se molestara con Seiya. _

－ Esta bien Seiya, lo pensaré..._Serena camino hacia la punta del risco y comenzó a tomar fotos._－ Ahora tengo que aprovechar los últimos rayos del Sol para tomar las fotografías que quiero.

Seiya se apartó a un lugar donde podía observar a Serena, quería que tuviera todo el espacio disponible para sus fotos. _Serena comenzó a tomar una gran cantidad de fotos, era sorprendente la belleza de la naturaleza. Seguramente con todas las fotos que hasta el momento había tomado ya podía armar una buena exposición de fotografía. _

_Él guapo joven se había quedado muy pensativo sentado en lo más alto del risco, tenía una mirada triste pero a la vez tranquila. Serena lo vio y pudo apreciar la tranquilidad que él mostraba. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a tomar fotos de personas pero esto era diferente. Quería tomarle una foto a él rodeado de ese mágico paisaje. Trató de no hacer ningún ruido, buscó el ángulo perfecto, quitó el flash de la cámara y tomó la foto. _

_Cuando Serena revisó la foto pudo ver una gran conexión entre Seiya y ese lugar. Su mirada fija en el horizonte expresaba un sentimiento que ni ella podía explicar. _－¿Qué estarás pensado Seiya?, ¿A quién le dedicarás esa mirada tan dulce?. _Serena sintió como un mar de sensaciones invadían su cuerpo mientras observaba a Seiya, hasta este momento podía contemplarlo bien. Era un chico muy apuesto con unos ojos hermosos color zafiro y larga cabellera negra sujeta en una coleta lo que lo hacían un joven muy atractivo._－ Por fin comprendo a que te referías, a que cualquier chica estaría loca por tener tu número de celular, lamento haberte juzgado mal, Seiya Kou.

－ ¡Bombón!

－ ¿eh?..._Serena salió del trance en el que se encontraba por estar mirando la foto de Seiya._

－ ¿Qué te pasa bombón estas bien?, ¿Terminaste de tomar las fotos que querías?

－ Si, estoy bien.._.respondío dibujando una dulce sonrisa._

－ ¿Que te parece si nos tomamos una foto de recuerdo?..._dijo Seiya caminando hacia Serena_

－ Nunca me he tomado fotos de recuerdo Seiya.

－ Siempre hay una primera vez, anda aprovecha que me tienes solo para ti.

_Serena se ruborizó un poco, se quedó paralizada. Seiya tomó la cámara y la colocó en un lugar seguro para poder tomar la foto. No faltaba mucho para que se ocultara el Sol y los pocos rayos tocaban suavemente el cabello de Serena._

－ Muy bien bombón he puesto el temporizador, ¡allá voy!..._Seiya corrió, el camino era muy sinuoso y estaba por tropezar y caer junto a Serena_. _Ella trató de sostener a Seiya para que no se cayera, él se sujeto de ella tocando su cintura con una mano y la otra sosteniendo la espalda de esa hermosa joven, cosa que hizo que quedarán muy juntos apunto de besarse, segundos después se escuchó el disparó de la cámara como anunció que la foto había sido tomada. Sacando a ambos de un dulce sueño de amor que les pertenecía._

－ Ahora tenemos que repetir la foto Seiya, tienes que tener más cuidado..._expresó Serena apartándose de él con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas._

－ No lo podemos asegurar, tenemos que revisar la fotografía bombón.

_Serena y Seiya fueron a revisar el resultado de la foto, tomaron la cámara y se llevaron una gran sorpresa. Serena quedó totalmente sorprendida, la luz del Sol ya por ocultarse hizo que solo se reflejaran las siluetas de ellos. La foto representaba una pareja enamorada tratando de fundirse en un beso apasionado. La fragilidad con que Seiya tomaba a Serena entre sus brazos representaba el hecho de que siempre la protegería. La chica de dos coletas estaba completamente descorsentada no podía negar que era una foto extraordinaria con una naturalidad muy interesante. _

－ ¿Qué te parece bombón?..._dijo Seiya fijando una dulce mirada a Serena._

－ Seiya no sé que decir. Es muy buena la foto, pero...

－ Bombón pues a mi me encanta y espero una copia muy pronto.

－ Si, bueno ya es tarde es mejor irnos..._ella estaba muy nerviosa y no quería tener una conversación acerca de la foto, ya a solas terminaría de analizarla._

－ Esta bien ya es un poco tarde y apenas hay luz para llegar al hotel..._dijo Seiya señalando el camino de regreso._

_Serena y Seiya se fueron rumbo al hotel, la mayor parte del camino hubo un silencio. Serena hoy había experimentado algo que ni ella podía explicar, el estar al lado de Seiya la hacía sentir libre, la hacía sentir ella misma. Quería compartir toda esa experiencia con él y llevársela como un bonito recuerdo. _

－ Seiya gracias por este día, discúlpame si te juzgué mal.

－ No digas eso bombón, para mi fue un placer pasar el día contigo. Estaré esperando tu llamada espero si te animes esta vez.

_Los chicos se despidieron y tomaron rumbos diferentes para no encontrarse con los demás._

－ Seiya Kou, ¿Por qué me siento tan bien a tú lado?..._pensaba Serena mientras lo veía alejarse. _

_Cuando Serena llegó a la habitación que compartía con Mina y Ami notó que ellas no se encontraban. Pensó que estaría aun ocupadas, así que prefirió descansar y permanecer ahí. Se recostó un poco y comenzó a ver las fotos que había tomado_.－ Darien como me gustaría contarte todo lo que paso este día, te extraño_. _Me gustaría que estuvieras aquí y compartieras estos momentos conmigo y tú** Seiya Kou** ¿por qué...?_. Sin darse cuenta ella se quedo profundamente dormida._

**XXX**

_Era una fresca mañana en la Cd. de Tokio, un joven y apuesto médico se dirigía a la cafetería "Crown", donde se pasaba un rato muy agradable disfrutando del rico cafe y la gran variedad de postres._

－ ¡Darien!, por aquí..._señaló un joven de cabellera rubia haciendo señas a su amigo._

－ Hola Andrew, que gusto verte...él _estrecho la mano de su amigo y le dio un fuerte abrazo._

－ Lo mismo digo, me extrañó que me llamarás. Por lo que veo acabas, de salir del hospital.

－ Así es, estoy muy cansado, el trabajo ha ido en aumento en estos últimos meses.._.contestó Darien, mientras se quitaba la bata blanca y tomaba asiento._

_Bienvenidos chicos les ofrezco algo de beber...dijo la chica que atendía la cafetería._

－ Solo cafe para los dos, Señorita..._respondió Andrew y la chica se retiró. _

_Darien era un joven apuesto e inteligente. Él estudió la carrera de medicina, y cuando terminó le ofrecieron trabajar en el hospital general de la Cd. de Tokio. Debido a su gran esfuerzo y pasión por la medicina era considerado uno de los mejores médicos jóvenes de Tokio._

－ Hace tiempo que no sé nada de ti.

－ Lo sé Andrew, pero como te digo he estado muy ocupado, mi vida a cambiado radicalmente desde que entre al hospital.

－ Si ya veo, te ves un poco diferente, tampoco he visto a Serena. ¿Cómo está ella?.

_Darien se puso serio y bajo un poco la cabeza, tomó un sorbo de cafe que ya les habían traído. _

－ Una de las razones por las que te cité es porque quiero hablarte de Serena. Está de viaje con Mina. No he podido hablar con ella, más bien no la he llamado.

－ Darien me preocupas.._.exclamó el rubio con un tono inquieto_.－¿Qué está pasando entre ustedes?.

－ Tengo más de un mes que no la veo. Serena es una persona maravillosa siempre está cuando la necesito. Pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mi, debido al trabajo en el hospital, me es muy difícil verla. Amo a Serena, pero no creo que lo nuestro funcione, y no quiero que ella sufra por este distanciamiento. Pronto recibiré el nombramiento como director general del hospital y esto me llevará a no verla como ella se lo merece..._la expresión de Darien era de tristeza, sus manos alrededor de su cabeza representaban un hombre desesperado por encontrar una solución. _

－ Felicidades Darien esto si es que una sorpresa, eres muy joven y ya con un puesto muy importante._.Andrew le dio una palmada en la espalda a Darien en señal de alegría por su futuro nombramiento_.－ Pero me sorprende lo que dices, creo que debes hablar con ella lo antes posible. Yo sé cuanto te ama. Pero tienes que considerar su opinión. ¿Por qué no la buscas?, ve a buscarla en donde este. Si dices que está con Mina, no creo que sea muy difícil encontrarla. ¿Por qué no la llamas?, estoy seguro de que ella ha estado esperando esa llamada tuya. Serena es una chica muy sensible y tratará de guardar su tristeza frente a Mina y los demás para no preocuparlos.

－ No me atrevo Andrew, temo llegar a una discusión y perderla. Pero también sé que estoy siendo egoísta. Tú la conoces muy bien.

－ Porque la conozco sé que ella entenderá lo que tengas que decirle. Serena ha madurado Darien, y ella entenderá tus razones.

_"Noticia de última hora, la famosa cantante Mina Aino y el exitoso grupo Three Lights se unirán para filmar un video musical en la hermosa isla elegida por la diosa del amor y la belleza. Les deseamos lo mejor en este nuevo proyecto. Les estaremos informando sobre estos talentosos artistas. Los dejamos con el éxito del momento...esta noticia hizo que Darien y Andrew escucharan atentos el radio"_

－ ¡Creo que ya encontramos a Serena!, Darien que te parece si vamos a esa isla. Además, te caerían muy bien unas vacaciones. Alejado de Tokio podrás pensar bien las cosas y reflexionar si de verdad quieres un futuro con Serena.

－ Puede ser Andrew, lo tomaré en cuenta necesito pensarlo y hacer un espacio en la agenda tan apretada que tengo.

_Los chicos continuaron por un largo rato platicando en la cafetería Crown, tenía mucho sin verse así que tenía que aprovechar ese momento. _

**XXX**

_Los siguientes días había transcurrido sin problemas, todos seguían atendiendo sus actividades. Serena seguía recorriendo la isla en busca de buenos lugares para tomar sus fotos. Trataba de estar el menos tiempo posible en el hotel ya que no quería encontrarse con algunos de los Kou. No había intentado llamar a Seiya ya que para ella era importante que cumpliera con su trabajo. Además, no quería que Haruka se molestara con él. _

_Hoy era un día especial así que Mina le pidió a Serena que regresará temprano al hotel ya que tenían que prepararse para el concierto y la fiesta que se estaba organizando para el equipo del video musical._

－ ¡Mina!, ya regresé, tomaré una ducha..._dijo Serena metiéndose a la tina de baño para relajarse un poco._

－ Serena que bueno que nos tardaste demasiado. Ami aviso que estaría aquí pronto.._.contestó Mina que en una parte de la Suite estaba eligiendo los vestidos y accesorios que ella y sus amigas llevaría._

－ Este vestido le quedará hermoso a Serena, resaltará sus ojos no cabe duda. Darien se quedaría con el ojo cuadrado si pudiera verla..._Mina no evito reírse por su mismo comentario. _Para la dulce Ami este vestido con cuello tipo halter le quedaré muy bien, Taiki no se resistirá...creen que no los he visto como se miran..._suspiro la hermosa cantante. _

－ ¿Con quién hablas Mina?..._gritó Serena que estaba apunto de salir del baño._

－ Con nadie Serena. Pero que bueno que ya saliste mira este vestido es para ti, hablé con mi diseñador y me los mando para este evento. Espero te guste.

－ Mina que bello detalle, este vestido está divino gracias..._Serena corrió a abrazar a su amiga dejando derramar una que otra lagrima._

－Hola chicas..._dijo Ami_

－ Ami que bueno que llegas le estaba mostrando a Serena el vestido que usará esta noche y este es el tuyo, con este vestido dejarás a Taiki con la boca abierta..._la expresión de Mina hizo que las chicas se rieran por las ocurrencias de su amiga y que Ami se sonrrojara._

－ Mina que cosas dices si Taiki y yo solo somos..._no terminó de decir la frase cuando sonó el teléfono._

_Mina contestó la llamada y se percató que solo eran algunas indicaciones para el concierto de hoy por parte de Haruka. Ella abriría el concierto y después de un leve descanso seguiría el grupo Three Lights. Por último, todo el equipo sería llevado a una hermosa playa privada donde sería la fiesta._

_Las chicas terminaron de vestirse con los vestidos obsequiados por Mina. Serena llevaba un vestido estilo griego de color blanco muy largo. La parte de arriba era completamente de color dorado con ciertas figuras bordadas a mano, el vestido no tenia mangas pero la parte de los hombros salía una especie de espigas doradas que daban un toque muy elegante. Su cabello sostenido en dos coletas era adornado por una pequeña y sutil tiara que enmarcaba sus hermosos ojos azules. Por otro parte, Ami lucía un clásico vestido hasta la rodillas en color azul radiante dejando escapar un pequeño escote, su cabello azul era acompañado por una pequeña flor blanca de lado derecho. Ambas chicas lucían como todas unas princesas._

_Serena y Ami se fueron a lugar que les habían asignado, aun no habían visto a los chicos. Las miradas de todos los presentes iban dirigidos solo a ellas. El concierto estaba apunto de comenzar y todos los espectadores lo esperaban con ansias. El lugar era hermoso y refleja la antigua cultura griega y porque la diosa del amor lo había elegido para su nacimiento._

_"Bienvenidos sean todos a este espectacular concierto, les agradecemos a todos por su asistencia. Es para mi un placer tener a estos extraordinarios artistas en la legendaria isla de la diosa Venus"...todo el público comenzó a gritar y aplaudir._

"_**Es un honor para mi presentarles a esta hermosa cantante, con ustedes la diosa de amor y la belleza ¡Mina Aino!"**_

_La entrada de Mina fue espectacular como toda una diosa, llevaba un hermoso vestido color rojo que brillaba al par de la luces. Era un vestido asimétrico largo con una pequeña abertura en color dorado de lado derecho que dejaba ver parte de su cintura, seguida por un largo escote hasta la pierna. El vestido era también estilo griego de una sola manga y su cabello largo lo dejó caer en su espalda. Se vía totalmente espectacular y realmente sexy._

－ ¡Mina! se ve radiante no recuerdo algún concierto como este. Se lució, ella es hermosa parece una verdadera diosa..._dijo Serena no dejando de admirar a aquella rubia que por fin estaba disfrutando de su gran sueño._

－ Interrumpo hermosas damas..._la voz de un joven muy apuesto, hizo que Ami y Serena voltearan y le dedicaran sus miradas. _

－ ¡Taiki!..._respondió Ami levantándose de su asiento._

－ Ami te vez absolutamente hermosa..._Taiki estaba totalmente perdido ante la belleza de la chica de cabello azul..._Me gustaría mostrarte algo, ¿Podrías acompañarme?.

－ Gracias Taiki, pero... _la chica miró a Serena, ansiaba ir con él pero no quería dejar a su amiga sola._

－ No te preocupes por mi estaré bien..._dijo Serena con una gran sonrisa a su amiga. _

－ Gracias Serena...dijo Taiki agradeciendo a la rubia al igual que Ami.－ Tú también luces muy bien..._aunque solo él tenía ojos para su Ami. Los chicos se alejaron y se perdieron entre la multitud. _

_"Gracias chicos para mi es un honor estar en este mágico lugar, la canción que cantaré esta dedicada a todas aquellas personas que tienen un amor verdadero y para todas aquellas que esperemos pronto toque sus corazones...para todos ustedes _**_Route Venus_**_"_

_Las luces comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música de Mina, ella lucía espectacular y su hermosa voz conquistaba a cualquiera. _

sono doa akete/ Abre esa puerta,

nokori jikan ga/ Y en el tiempo que queda,

suikomareteku/ respira profundo,

hitomi o agete/ abre tus ojos,

massugu mitsume / mira fijamente hacia el frente,

saigo no kisu o shite/ besame por última vez,

arukidashite ne / Y empieza a correr.

Honto wa kaze ga/La verdad es que el viento,

chigireru kurai/ apaga a la oscuridad

Kokoro ga hikitometeru/ Tú corazón se detiene,

Michi wa wakareru no ne/ Los caminos se dividen

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta/ La estrella del destino ha decidido

Anata no eranda/ Tú lección es.

shiroi RUUTO/ la ruta blanca.

Sobieru mirai/ Nos elevamos hacia el futuro

mayowanaide/ no te pierdas.

-Umi ga hirogaru/ El mar se derrama ante nosotros

kaze ga yurete kuru/ El viento nos sacude

Sukoshi samui KEDO/ Pero es un poco frío

hashiridashite/ Empiezas a correr

Anata no KOTO/ Tú deber

Wasurenaide/ es no olvidarme

Ichiban aishiteru/ ya que soy yo quien te ama más

tsurai kedo/ Es duro pero,

KOKO kara miteru/ desde aquí miraremos,

sabaku no yoake wo/ al amanecer del desierto

_La hermosa canción de Mina hizo que el corazón de Serena se inquietara.－_ ¿amor verdadero?, ¿realmente será amor el que siento por ti?...Darien..._suspiró Serena._

－ Te vez como una verdadera princesa griega, bombón..._dijo al lado de su oído desprendiendo de su cuerpo una fragancia irresistible, mientras la canción de Mina seguía sonando._

－ Seiya..._serena estaba totalmente ruborizada._

－ Luces encantadora bombón..._los ojos de Seiya brillaban al ver a esa mujer que por algún motivo que él desconocía parecía que le estaba robando el corazón._

_Los dos jóvenes no dejaban de mirarse, los ojos de Serena se perdieron en el profundo color zafiro de los ojos de Seiya. El tenerlo tan cerca la hacía olvidarse de todo excepto de la melodía de su amiga que sonaba en su cabeza._

Sono mado akete/ Abre esa ventana,

anata no jikan/ Es tú oportunidad,

Hajimatte yuku/ de partir

Mabuta wo tojite/ Cierra tus párpados.

shite hoshikatta/ Hazme el favor de guardar,

Saigo no yoru no KISU/ el beso de anoche

Oboete ite ne/ en tu memoria.

Honto wa sora ga/ La verdad es que el cielo,

kuzureru kurai/ se derrumba en la oscuridad.

Kokoro ga naite iru/ Mi corazón llora

Michi wa betsubetsu na no/ Los caminos se separan

Unmei na no hoshi ga kimeta/ La estrella del destino ha decidio,

Watashi no eranda/ mi lección es,

Aoi RUUTO/ la ruta azul.

Sobieru mirai/ Nos remontamos hacia el futuro

Wasurenaide/ No me olvides.

_Seiya atrajo a Serena hacia él y no evitó rozar su mejilla, ella estaba totalmente paralizada pero disfrutando de esa tierna caricia y del suave olor de su perfume,_－**!Princesa bombón!**_...Seiya se acercaba a Serena deseando un beso de ella y no se explicaba lo que sentía en ese momento, solo la quería para él y disfrutar de su compañía por el resto de la noche. _

Asa ga hajimaru / Amaneceres

hito ga ugokidasu/ La gente se aleja

Sukoshi kowai KEDO/ Pero eso asusta un poco

Arukidashite/ empieza a correr.

Watashi no KOTO/ Tú deber,

Wasurenaide/ es no olvidarme,

Ichiban aishiteru/ ya que soy quien te ama más.

Kurushii kedo/ Duele, pero,

KOKO kara miteru/ desde aquí miraremos,

Sabaku no yoake o/ al amanecer del desierto.

Umi ga hirogaru/ El mar se derrama ante nosotros

kaze ga yurete kuru/ El viento nos sacude

Sukoshi samui KEDO/ Pero es un poco frío

hashiridashite/ Empiezas a correr

_Era un momento mágico la gente no importaba solo eran ellos dos,_ －¿Será amor? se preguntaba Serena, su corazón latía con fuerza deseando las caricias de ese guapo cantante; su estrella Seiya Kou.

－ ¡Seiyaaaa¡..._el grito de una voz hizo que los jóvenes volvieran a la realidad, al ser sorprendidos por una hermosa mujer que no dejaba de mirar a Serena._

* * *

Espero disfruten este capítulo, entre más escribo más me emociono. Solo espero no quedarles a deber.

Chicas, pues parece que el corazón de Serena y Seiya ya esta reaccionando. Pero aun no sabemos que obstáculos les tiene el destino. Darien, ¿se atreverá ir a buscar a Serena?. Esa mujer, ¿quién será?

La historia esta en mi cabeza pero aun necesito ordenarla.

Saludos chicas, espero su comentarios.

Atte.

Zibo Kou.


End file.
